


Akashi Seijuurou

by oddball



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comfort, Future Fic, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddball/pseuds/oddball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi is in a placid place in his life. He doesn't like it. But he's not certain if he wants to stir a ripple. He's sure and unsure of many things, one being -Kuroko Tetsuya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akashi Seijuurou

 

"Aoi, please get the pending tenders from the copy room to my cabin" Akashi said to his young secretary over the intercom phone. 

He received a crisp 'yes' from her and within minutes, the teal blue haired college girl knocked on the translucent glass door, where a bold but delicate "AKASHI SEIJUUROU, CEO" was etched. She bowed a little before handing the files in. Akashi accepted the files from her in a slight lag. She always noticed this whenever she made eye-contact with her heterochromatic boss. She had been there long enough to realize that, her boss was not sociable, friendly, pleasant and least of all- flirty! But somehow, his hands took a second or two more than he usually did when Aoi handed him anything. Aoi knew enough to never question or interrupt his slightly lagged gaze but she also didn't know enough as to why he did that. 

"Anything else, Akashi-sama?" she finally uttered,  breaking the ritual of many months. 

Akashi briskly snapped back, having understood her sentiments. After all, it was a fruitless effort to try to veil any thought or emotion from him. 

"No. thank you" he said politely. 

She quietly walked out of his room, albeit dazed herself from the glint of many-an-accolade upon his shelf. His father had stacked all his 'student of the year' trophies, his shogi cups, his basketball trophies, his captain badges and many others. However, amongst those shining metals, one spot had broken before Akashi's eyes and still lodged a sharpnel in his heart. The winter cup of 2013. The one in which Seirin had beaten them. 

The aftermath of that tournament saw a whirlwind of change, notwithstanding the time taken, in the attitudes of the Generation of miracles. They had slowly but surely, learnt to cede to the fact that winning may just not be everything. They dispersed to various colleges after their high school, during which courteous and cordial gatherings would happen, maybe once in two-three months, where they would discuss their lives, their futures in an attempt to forge a history in replacement for their atrocious middle-school endings. 

Everyone tried to join, the eclectic model Kise, the med-school prodigy Midorima, the basketball pro Aomine, the pastry chef Murasakibara and the middle school basketball coach, Kuroko. All but one. Akashi often spoke to them over the phone, e-mailed, even skyped (mostly with Kise who insisted that Akashi isn't showing up because he was fat now) but tried to avoid these meetings. In effect, a total of 5 years had gone by keeping in touch but never meeting them. 

And contrary to popular belief (barring the miracles) Akashi was not still sour about losing. He wasn't recuperating from his loses. 

He was hiding his other self from his teammates- the one who never learnt to say no. 

The one who went to the same college his father proposed despite wanting to go elsewhere. The one who agreed to take up his father's business, even if all he wanted was to play without the burden of winning again for life. The one who still commanded absoluteness while he wanted someone to tell him it was okay to falter. The one who wants to decline meeting girls for an arranged marriage, but isn't finding reasons to say no. The one who wants to hide under the garb of his absoluteness to cover his own insecurities. 

The one who is scared and uncertain after ages. 

Having tasted failure but only once in his life, he began to wonder how many more times he could fail. This face of uncertainty, he could not present to his former mates who he had led and more importantly, who would eventually gauge that it is indeed fear which is stopping him. 

Akashi slowly walked down during lunch and got into his car. His driver acted on mute words and took him to his hash-defined lunch restaurant. He would then order his meal, his jasmine tea and mint desert to go. On his way back, he would ask the driver to stop before a building.

'Meiko middle school gym' 

He would stand, wishing for his feet to move towards it and do what his heart had wanted to do for years now. He was sure his former mate, now coach wouldn't scare at his sight. In fact he knew, Tetsuya would be waiting for him. And that in all probability, he was waiting even now. But then again, probability. 

Akashi hated that word. He hated statistics in higher math in college, aced it anyway, but never understood the logic behind being on 40% certain. 

He stood near the building everyday but as always after ten minutes of waiting, he would leave. The mothers of the children would instantly recognize him from the 'most eligible bachelor' magazine, but everyone fret under the weight of his aura. Much like Furihata cowered, he remembered. 

Delectably dressed in white suits, this emperor would ascend his luxury car to go back into his gilded cage. Akashi could have been said to be suffocating under the weight of his life, but he was far too esoteric and elegant to reveal the state of his mind. He was taught that men of worth never wore their hearts on their sleeves.  He filed in his last papers for the day, took the lift down and headed home where he knew a decadent eight-course meal awaited. He tucked in after, laying on his large bed as the automatic shutters cruised in. Tomorrow would be another day.

 

\---

 

Day after day passed and nothing rocked his life out of schedule. He would still freeze in time a tad looking at Aoi, still go to the street across the gym and still address neither. Even his so-called aberrations had become sedentary quirks. 

"Aoi please meet me in my room in ten minutes. I need to dictate the speech I'm saying at the fundraiser to you" Akashi said steadily. As always. 

Aoi walked with her ipad in her hand and took a seat on the couch as Akashi began to talk. She steadily typed avoiding looking at him. Luckily for her, he was swiveling on his chair as he was talking evenly. Finally, as he finished he turned towards her and asked her to hand him the tablet for cross-checking. And again, he paused for a brief moment, in an uncanny gaze. Aoi had resolved in herself to ask today, why he would do that, if he did it again. 

She gasped a little, shifted the end of her sleeve a bit, poised herself to speak as she heard him say 

"You want to know why I look at you that way, don't you?" he said almost nonchalantly. 

She wasn't too taken that he already knew. But the accuracy of his foresight never failed to surprise her. She however, merely nodded. 

"Your hair and your eyes, they remind me of an old friend. Blue...soft blue" Akashi said still swiveling.    

"A friend? ...." she said slowly. 

Akashi pulled out a framed picture of his Teiko days, where he and his teammates were  posing with the cup. He didn't need to point out to who he was referring to for Aoi to know. 

"Why..he does look like me! He's short too!" she said caressing Kuroko's face, in awe as though staring at her reflection. 

Akashi didn't say anything. Just continued in his harmonic motion. 

"Akashi sama...." she quietly said "It seems to me, he's a very good friend of yours. But then why do you stare at me....with....umm...sadness?" she finally spat. She was quaking in her skirt. Not your business Aoi, run! But her feet wouldn't summon motion. 

Akashi stopped moving. He got up and walked towards her. Her entire body trembling as she saw her boss tower over her not with height, but presence. The air was dry and not a sinew relaxed in the tension. He stood there motionless and she gasped, with her eyes not believing what she saw. 

"They're both red now! How?! his eyes..." she thought to herself and her head feeling unease. 

He finally slumped his shoulders a bit and said "Regret" 

She nodded and excused herself, questioning whether or not she should've asked that question at all! 

Akashi just sat slumped, pondering over what implications her words had. He finally gave up and withdrew for the day. Aoi cautiously avoided him as he walked down to head home. He noticed that. But he knew, tomorrow would be another day.

 

\--

 

Akashi slowly walked down during lunch and got into his car. His driver acted on mute words and took him to his hash-defined lunch restaurant. He would then order his meal, his jasmine tea and mint desert to go. On his way back, he would ask the driver to stop before a building.

'Meiko middle school gym' 

He would stand, wishing for his feet to move towards it and do what his heart had wanted to do for years now. He was sure his former mate, now coach wouldn't scare at his sight. In fact he knew, Tetsuya would be waiting for him. And that in all probability, he was waiting even now. But then again, probability. 

Today however, Akashi's feet moved a few feet into the building. He asked for the gym location and walked inside as the security guards bowed to him. His company had been the school's trust-members for a couple of years now. Guilt perhaps. 

He walked until he reached an open door to an empty gym. A figure already looking in his direction, small but sure. A smile grew on the figure's face and Akashi had collapsed into the world of certainty again. 

"Welcome Akashi-kun" he said 

"Hello Tetsuya. You waited..."Akashi said wavering a little. 

"We both knew I would" Kuroko said smiling. 

Today was another day after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired and dedicated to a friend of mine who does really well in everything he sets his eyes on. But doesn't enjoy it much.   
> Thought of Akashi when recently he said "thats whats scary about people. You cant be certain"  
> Hope you'll liked it! :)


End file.
